


Sleep

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sleeping Together, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	Sleep




End file.
